<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gangsta by Kelani by PandoraButler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084239">Gangsta by Kelani</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler'>PandoraButler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music Inspired One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, regretful romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo &amp; Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music Inspired One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gangsta by Kelani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Izaya stood in his apartment at Shinjuku. He stared, outside the window, as he so often does. The only real reason he did this, was to look down on the people there. Oh, how he wished, that one of them would be the slightest bit amusing. He laughed, a cackle rather. It was time. It was always time, to make Shizuo angry. To cause Shizuo pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about a visit to Ikebukuro?" he said, holding the head of Celty Sturluson in his hand. The face didn't respond, like usual, "Oh, don't be like that now, come on. I know you like him too," Izaya smiled, tossing the head up in the air. He had no friends, just tons of enemies. To be expected, from a person that toys with the humans. Catching the head, at the last minute, before putting it back into its special place. Izaya grabbed his coat, his knives, his flamboyant attitude, and walked out the door. It was time. To visit Shizuo.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>"Maybe I need to get myself a girlfriend," Shizuo said, bringing a cup to his lips. He had forgotten what he'd ordered, it clearly wasn't anything good. Struggling to swallow it, he placed the cup back down. Meanwhile, Tom looked at him, surprise written all over that face. Shizuo? Suggesting that he get into a relationship? What would be the cause of this? Was the world ending? Everyone knew, there was only one real person that could handle a guy like Shizuo...but the blonde wouldn't accept such an answer. </p><p>"A girlfriend? You? That's impossible," Tom laughed, "unless it was Izaya or Vorona, there wouldn't be a soul in all of Japan that would be stupid enough to go out with you."</p><p>"Why'd you bring up that damn flea?" Shizuo spat, only <em>slightly</em> annoyed, "did Erika try talking that into you again? How many times do I have to tell her? I hate him. Damn fujoshis," Shizuo glared behind his purple sunglasses. Who was next? How many people were going to suggest that he go out with the cursed information broker? Even Izaya himself wouldn't suggest such a foolish idea.</p><p>"Hey," Tom raised his hands in the air, as a cop had just pointed a gun at him, "you were the one that said you wanted someone. I'm just saying. You two are probably a lot more compatible than you'd like to think."</p><p>Shizuo slammed his fist down on the table and stood up, "I'm <em>not</em> going to fall in love with a damn flea!" he said. Heads turned in the restaurant, people questioned his sudden outrage. He questioned it himself. Why was it, that every time Izaya was brought up, he just had to be mad about it? Why couldn't he control his temper? He should have his strength and anger under control by now. Shizuo couldn't keep blaming the flea for all of his problems. That wasn't right. It was the easy way out. </p><p>The blonde placed some money on the table and picked up his pack of cigarettes. He was done here. He needed to go outside, to smoke. He needed to leave in general. Why was everything so damn difficult today? </p><p>It only took a second, just a brief moment, for Shizuo to step outside and smell <em>him</em>. Smell Izaya. He was back in the city, Shizuo could feel it. He could sense it with his entire being. </p><p>He hated it.</p><p>He hated <em>him</em>.</p><p>But was it really hate? He felt it was. He thought it was. In fact, when he heard the voice, the sing-song nuisance behind him, he mistook his feelings for hatred once again, "Shizu-chan. Those things will kill you, you know?" the voice said. Shizuo turned, to face him, but the flea wasn't there. Had he imagined it?</p><p>It seems he had. Cursing under his breath Shizuo looked up at the sky, it was filled with clouds, dark clouds. Is it going to rain? Probably. Shizuo didn't have an umbrella, so he got to walking, without any particular destination in mind. Anywhere but here was good. </p><p>Upon feeling a prick in the back of his neck, Shizuo moved his hand to touch it. He attempted, to get whatever it was out of his neck, but failed. His vision blurred, Shizuo couldn't tell up from down, "This sucks," he muttered, before falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>...</p><p>Shizuo woke up, in a dark place. He squinted, trying to adjust to the light. Was this a dungeon? Where was he? Questions came into his mind, one by one, but none of them were answered. He could hear the sound of screaming coming from someplace close by. The door opened, and he smelled <em>him</em>. </p><p>"Was this <em>your</em> doing?" Shizuo growled. His body moved on its own, as he tried to run at the man before him; however, his arms kept him from getting too far. Apparently, Shizuo was handcuffed to a wall. The blonde himself hadn't even noticed until he had tried to move. Shizuo could barely touch the floor, his arms were above his head, tired, from having been like that for so long.</p><p>Even though it was dark, and his eyes hadn't fully adjusted yet, Shizuo could sense the smirk on Izaya's face, "Shizu-chan," the voice teased, "I'm hurt that you would think such a thing. I didn't do this to you, actually, I'm here to save you! Or, do you not want to be saved?"</p><p>"I don't need to be saved by the likes of you," Shizuo spat. He struggled against the chains binding him to the wall, but his body felt numb for some reason. Was the drug still in his system? How much longer would he be like this? Unable to control his own body? Actually, this wasn't too different from normal. Shizuo never had control of his own body, maybe this was actually better...no...it couldn't be...because Izaya was here. </p><p>Izaya's eyes glowed in the dark, staring at Shizuo's helpless state. He knew the male couldn't do much, this was his perfect chance, to kill the monster once and for all. However, he wouldn't do that. He knew he couldn't. Shizuo was a special human because he wasn't even a human at all. Izaya stepped closer to Shizuo and placed his hand on the blonde's chest.</p><p>"What are you doing flea?" Shizuo's glare never dwindled.</p><p>"<em>Shut up Shizu-chan,</em>" Izaya stated. His harsh tone, unlike anything that Shizuo had ever heard before, caused the blonde to shiver. The hand on his chest was cold. Huh? Was his shirt gone this whole time? What else was Shizuo not realizing? Why wasn't his body or his brain working properly right now? </p><p>"Stop touching me you damn flea," he complained. Izaya's hand didn't move and the raven-head just continued to look into Shizuo's eyes. He snickered. The blonde before him looked so vulnerable. So nervous. What was he expecting Izaya to do to him? What did he secretly <em>want</em> Izaya to do to him?</p><p>The two would never be able to finish this conversation. Voices were heard outside the door, Izaya moved his hand so that it would cover Shizuo's mouth. The blonde licked Izaya's hand in protest. The raven-head just raised an eyebrow whilst whipping out his switchblade. </p><p>"Whut arw u gong zu do mit das?" Shizuo tried to speak.  Izaya was half-tempted to sew the blonde's lips together if he continued to speak. </p><p>"Shut up, you protozoan, or I'll give you a lot more than a hand to deal with," Izaya whispered, "I'm going to pick the lock to your handcuffs, or would you prefer to stay here? Do you have a bondage fetish?" Izaya snickered. Shizuo shook his head and waited quietly for the male to do his thing. Since Shizuo was still drugged and couldn't control his body very well, Izaya had to carry him. The blonde was surprised at how strong Izaya actually was.</p><p>"People always think, that because I'm running away from you all the time I'm somehow fragile. That's not really the case..." Izaya answered Shizuo's question before he had even asked it, "Although I can't carry you for long, so hurry up and get out of your drugged state! If we both want to get out of here alive, I'm going to need to use your body."</p><p>The two had actually managed to reach the outside of the building. However, the alarm sounded, before long many people were running towards them, pointing guns. They were a good distance away, for now, so the two still had a chance. Izaya had noticed a motorcycle on his way in, it was still there, waiting for them. Putting Shizuo down on the ground, Izaya looked around for the key. It was there before so he made sure to hide it. </p><p>Everything was looking good for this escape plan, until, a gun fired. There was a sniper on the building, waiting for Izaya to stop moving and face him. The raven-head was shot and losing blood quickly. Putting his hand to his chest, Izaya starred at the red liquid oozing out of him. He laughed at the guy, why didn't he just shoot for the head? </p><p>"Izaya-kun," Shizuo stumbled towards him, trying to catch the male before he fell. Izaya blinked, the world was looking a bit fuzzy now. </p><p>"Shizu-chan? I think I'm dying..." he said, "I was only visiting the city, I wanted to tease you some more. Why did you go and get yourself kidnapped? That wasn't very nice of you...I'm disappointed Shizu-chan...we should have played more," Izaya coughed. He could hear the noises in the background, the people coming for Shizuo. </p><p>"You have to go," he said placing the key to the motorcycle in Shizuo's hand. He pointed to the motorcycle, "<em>Ride</em>," he said, "or die with me," he finished, closing his eyes. </p><p>The blonde gently placed the male on the ground, before facing the coming crowd, "like hell you're dying," he stated, "You can't die till I kill you. Didn't we agree to that? You damn flea."</p><p>And so, Shizuo attacked every single one of the men coming after them so that he could rush Izaya to the nearest hospital, or the nearest Shinra, whichever was better.</p><p>"You aren't dying yet," he kept repeating.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>